inazumaelevenomegafandomcom-20200214-history
Kidou Yuuto
Kidou Yuuto (Jude Sharp) is one of the main characters and is the tritagonist in the Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO! Series. Originaly, Kidou was a midfielder and the captain of Teikoku Academy and later became a midfielder for Raimon and Inazuma Japan . In the Inazuma Eleven GO!, Kidou was at first the commander of Teikoku Academy (GO), and then became the coach-assistant and temperory coach of Raimon (GO). Appearance In the Inazuma Eleven series,Kidou wears a red cape for the half of season 1 and starting from episode 17 until season 2 ,he wears a blue cape, but it became red again during season 3. He always wears his "trademark" goggles which were given to him by Kageyama. His eyes are red without goggles: his hair is braided and tied. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Kageyama Reiji gave him the goggles.In the Inazuma Eleven GO! Series, his hair grows longer. He wears a grey coat that matches his trouser's colour, a tie, and a pair of burgundy shoes. He still wears goggles,but they are different from the previous series. The goggles are now bigger and instead of being blue with grey, they are green with white. Personality At his first appearances ,Kidou was shady, being very henchmen-like to his commander,listening and obeying his orders. He begins to become good guy as he realizes what kind of man Kageyama really is. He starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Kidou also seems to be a very logical and rasional person, as he is a genius game strategist, Japan's command tower, knowing every single important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidou also cares for his teammates, and more importantly, his sister. He will do anything to help them. Though during the third season he was having an identity crisis saying that he couldn't escape Kageyama's curse.But during the match against Team K and later against Orpheus he was finally able to surpass Kageyama's Curse.In the Inazuma Eleven GO!, ten years after, he still retained some of his old personality, though he was more mature and more calmer than he was ten years before. He also likes talking about what happened in the past (In the Inazuma Eleven series),as it was shown in Episode 21 (GO) When he talked with Endou Mamoru about it. Hissatsu #Twin Boost #Twin Boost Fire #Koutei Penguin No.2 (Anime only) #Inazuma Break #Death Zone (Manga only,1 time-try in the anime) #Death Zone 2 #Koutei Penguin No.3 #Big Bang #Dark Tornado (Manga only) #Prime Legend (Movie only) #Joker Rains (GO Game only) #Illusion Ball #Killer Fields #Aikido (Game only,Raimon Form) #Spinning Cut (Inazuma Eleven 1/Inazuma Eleven 3,manga only) #Block Cicrus (Game Only,Neo Raimon Form) Skills *Muzokusei (White Team and Neo Raimon Forms,game only) Hissatu Tactics *Route of Sky *Dual Typhoon Relationships #Otonashi Haruna (Younger Sister) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teikoku Academy Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:White Team Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Coach-Assistans Category:Teikoku Academy (GO) Category:Raimon (GO)